Aegis
The Aegis is a Vaul command ship. While examining what was left of the Xel'Naga fleet over Zerus, the Vaul salvaged damaged Ihan crystals in order to find out how the powerful Worldships were destroyed. Through the fragmented memories, they found the Zerg prevailed largely due to their superior speed, numbers, and surprise. Despite the use of Rip-field generators, crystal hulls, and various other psionic-based weaponry, the Zerg were still able to cripple their Warp space engines preventing any form of escape. Multiple simulations have shown that against a combined fleet of all three dominant Koprulu races a fleet of Xel'Naga Worldships would eventually be overwhelmed. This forced the Vaul to begin development of a more war oriented variant of Worldships designated as Aegis. Using schematics copied from Protoss Purifier-class Motherships, Aegis-class starships combine the designs with Worldship technology. Though much smaller than their predecessors, these vessels are more armored for space warfare (Star Trek - Voyager: Borg tactical cube). A special Neutronium-crystal alloy treated against all new forms of Zerg substances, energy, and conventional attacks forms the basic structure of Aegis'. At their cores lies three Khaydarin crystals each channeling zero-point energy equivalent to a micro-galaxy (MIB: Arquilian Galaxy). Their primary exterior armament consists of multiple prismatic beam emitters, advanced point-defense lasers, and no less than three hundred rift burst torpedo launchers. When fully powered, an Aegis can hold off an invasion from multiple fronts indefinitely until reinforcements can arrive (Stargate - Atlantis: City-ship). Aegis' can also channel excess power to supplement their forces with modified matter-energy conversion technology. One of which is amplified version of the anti-zerg weapons "found" by the Protoss and Terrans. When activated, it unleashes a powerful QUANTUM DISCHARGE capable of reducing all forms of matter into its component parts. The Discharge can also be adjusted disintegrate specific targets and be transmitted through any type of Gate technology (Stargate - SG1: Dakara superweapon; Halo: Halo Array). If used correctly, an Aegis can depopulate a planet while still leaving non-biological structures relatively intact and easily reclaimed. Their matter-energy conversion technology can also restructure matter into virtually any form they choose. To minimize contact with the other races, Aegis' TRANSMUTE minerals into higher-yield nodes to increase Vaul resources without needing to look for more mining sites. For combat situations, they can temporarily Transmute the armor of their allies into a gold-like substance impervious to all forms of attack (Warcraft III: Goblin Alchemist and Shadow Hunter; Tranformers: Electrum). Whether its Psionic Storms, Nuclear bombardment, or even waves of Kamikaze Zerg strains, Transmuted units are invincible. Should any Aegis find the base it's protecting about to fall, they can synchronize their processors with any remaining building containing memory crystals. By using the data recovered from the lost structures, Aegis' can restore an entire base as easily as rebooting a computer (ReBoot: End Prog). Even friendly mechanical units can be "resurrected" to fight on again as long as the Aegis has power. A SYSTEM REBOOT can make a huge difference in areas where resources are scarce and enemies attacking any structure being formed. If all seems lost, an Aegis can overload its Khaydarin crystals and transform itself into PLANET WRECKER. In this form, their Plasma Shields become strong enough to withstand Black holes. While at the same time, all availible power is transfered to a modified Planet Cracker beam cannon. By overloading matter in an area with nearly infinite amounts of psionic energy, Aegis' can cause the surfaces of whatever they are targeting to eventually explode (Marvel: Gambit; Beast Wars: Planet Buster). Even airborne units cannot escape such explosive power unless they are smart enough to preform a Warp Jump while the surface is being charged. If used on a star, an Aegis can potentially wipe out an entire system leaving no trace of their existence save a smoldering system. Special abilities: *'QUANTUM DISCHARGE' - unleashes 550 damage against biological units and structures. Surviving units then suffer 300 damage for 30 seconds. Mechanical units and structures are neutralized and can be claimed by any worker or basic infantry unit. *'TRANSMUTE' - transforms normal minerals into rich minerals. Friendly units gain gold armor rendering them invincible for 20 seconds *'SYSTEM REBOOT' - restores damaged or destroyed friendly units and structures in an area to full health. Friendly units and structures can not move, attack, construct, and/or research while rebooting *'PLANET WRECKER (Ultimate)' - unit gains +20 armor, +10,000 Plasma Shields, and spell immunity for 45 seconds. Unit attacks with a planet cracker that charges the surface of an area with a green aura. The charged surface eventually explodes with 250 splash damage (+250 vs buildings) to both ground and air Category:Heroes Category:Vaul Heroes